Dying to dance ON HOLD!
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Anzu's dream has always been to become a professional dancer. Now, at age sixteen, she goes off to New York to realise her childhood dream. Will she succeed in realising her dream, or will she find her dream shatter at her very feet, leaving her broken?
1. Default Chapter

_Title: Dying to dance_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Big surprise!)_

_Summary:_

_Anzu Mazaki's greatest dream has always been to become a professional dancer. Dancing is her life, and when she gets accepted into a mayor dancing society, she is ecstatic. She quickly begins to believe however that dancers must be pencil thin. On the suggestion of her teacher, she starts dieting to lose a few pounds. However, it slips out of control. She goes on a near starvation diet, while punishing herself with excessive exercise. As anorexia wreaks havoc in her life, her health detiorates, her relationships suffer, and her performance level plummets. Will she become aware of the damage she is doing to herself, before it is to late?_

_A/N: This is a brand new story of mine, that I've wanted to do for a very long time. But I didn't have the inspiration to start on it, until now! Enjoy!_

_Warnings: This story contains adult themes. It will start of light, but along the way the story will get darker, angsty, and scary. I will throw in some humour now and again. But overall this will be a dark story. I haven't figured out whether I want a happy ending to it or not. You'll find out in due time…._

Chapter one The beginning

Suitcases were stalled out on a bed in a bedroom with light-blue painted walls. It was a very modest room. It had a very calming, and soothing atmosphere to it.

It was also very neat and tidy. The person who occupied this bedroom preferred harmony and hated chaos.

A bookcase standing left of a desk contained many books on the shelves. There were quite a few that had to do with dancing. The bookcase used to be crammed full with books. But a lot of them were taken out and were now stuffed inside the suitcases on the bed.

On the desk next to the bookcase, it was a bit of a mess. Various leaflets and brochures were scattered across its polished surface.

They were all of various dance academies in New York. There are quite a lot of dance academies in New York, but these were among the elite and the top of the world.

Devotion, Soaring Star, Under the veil, Brilliant Brunette, John Frieda….all dancing academies that held the promises of a young girls dream to come true; to become a dancer.

And that was still Anzu's dream, even after all these years. She wanted to become a dancer, perform around the world for all kinds of audiences. And now after years of waiting she was finally going to go to New York to fulfil her childhood dream.

Her parents were never really supportive of her dreams. They said she should finish school first, before going to New York. They thought it was too much of a long shot to try to make it in the world of entertainment. You had to have real talent and you had to be extremely lucky to make it in this business.

You didn't have a secure future, in this business. There was always a risk that you were not good enough to make it, that you just didn't cut it. That's why her parents didn't want her to go to New York. According to them, she should finish school first and then go to college. And after that she could always have a shot at a dancing career.

What her parents didn't understand however was the fact that if she would do as they pleased, that she would be to old to enrol in a dance academy by the time she would be done with her education. They only accepted young dancers between the ages of twelve and twenty. The dancing academy was a study that would take her four years.

So, if she didn't leave now to go after her life long dream, she would never ever have the chance to do so again. Well, maybe she would….

But for years she had worked now to earn enough money to be able to go to America. And Japanese students weren't even allowed to work in their spare time. It was just forbidden.

She could still remember her job at Burger World. What a disaster that job had turned out to be….

She still shuddered when she thought back to those days. That must have like what, two years ago?

Well, her life had never been normal ever since she had become a freshman.Yugi's Millennium puzzle had changed all that. All the adventures that they went through. The dangerous enemies they had to face.

It was all so weird. She had never believed in the supernatural. But, boy, had she gotten a wake-up call! Her whole perspective on that department had been changed forever.

Although her life, and that of her friends had gone back to normal, ever since Atemu had left, to go to the after live. It had all been so hard on them, that they were forced to lose such a good friend.

That had only been a few months ago. And his loss still ached, but everybody had decided to continue their lives, but still honour his memory by never forgetting him.

At one time in the past, she had even had a crush on the pharaoh. It was actually just a simple infatuation. She had gotten over it in time. But still, the loss of such a good friend really hurt. And it hurt even more to know that he would never come back again.

That fact had made it the hardest part for all of them.

In a way, she felt, that in her leaving Japan, she left her past memories behind and somehow betrayed her friends…..

A real silly thought, but in a sense, it just felt to her that way.

She would miss her friends so much!

It felt so surreal to know, that tomorrow morning she would board her plane to New York, and she probably wouldn't see her friends for the next four years…

But she knew that it was a sacrifice she would have to make, in order to achieve her goal.

This would be a once in a life time opportunity. And she had to take it, or she would forever regret it if she wouldn't.

Summer vacation had just started in Japan. So she would have almost three months to explore the city of New York and soak up the American culture.

Although she already missed her friends, she was also eager and excited to go to New York and experience another way of living.

In those three months she would also audition for dance academies, and get approved to join the dance academy. Her abilities would be put to the pest, and she would see if she had what it took to become a professional dancer.

And if she failed….she would have to return to Japan, return to her normal routine…

If that were to occur, she would be heartbroken, but she knew she would get over it in time.

But on the other hand, if she did succeed she would be living her dream.

She knew she took a big risk, but she also knew that if she didn't take the chance, she would never know for sure if she could realise her dream.

So, that's why she had to try!

Her first obstacle however was where she would live for the next three months at least. That obstacle had been cleared by her friend Shizuka. She had proposed Anzu stay with her mother and her at their apartment.

And if she was accepted at a dance academy, she could stay until she had found her own apartment or place to stay at. Shizuka's mother; Teana was fine with it and Anzu was really thankful that she could stay with them.

Shizuka and her had agreed that she and her mother would pick up Anzu at the airport in New York, after she had given them a call that she arrived.

Anzu looked really forward to seeing Shizuka again. She had last seen her in person at the battle city tournament a year ago.

Speaking of the battle city tournament. She wondered what Kaiba was up to. Last that she heard, was that he had gone to America with his brother to start up a business called Kaiba land?

Kaiba was a really ambitious man. So she had no doubt, that over the course of this year he had made sure that KC branches had been built in a few big cities; like New York for instance…

She wondered if she would run into him again.

Not that she really wanted to, but she was kind of curious exactly what business he had been up to during his stay in America….

Maybe, she was just too damn nosy sometimes?

Well, she wasn't perfect you know.

She had her flaws too……and nosy-ness happened to be one of them...

Anyway, her suitcases were packed. They had been for two days now. It was a Friday evening in Domino city.

The clock in her bedroom was ticking away. It read 7.PM when she looked up from her book which she had been engrossed in for the last few hours.

She put down the book next to her on the nightstand.

She let out a long yawn, and blinking stupidly with her cerulean eyes a few times.

"Wow, I'm that tired?" She thought aloud.

'_Well, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. So after dinner, I'm of to bed.'_

Speaking of dinner, her mother was calling her to come down for it right at that moment.

"Anzu, dinner is ready!"

"Coming, mom!" Anzu yelled back.

She jumped of her bed and made her way downstairs.

When she strolled into the kitchen she noticed immediately that her mother had prepared her favourite meal; Ramen.

"Yummy!" was Anzu's first thought on the matter.

Her mother had no doubt prepared it especially for the occasion that she was leaving tomorrow.

"If you're done ogling the Ramen, dear, you can join your father at the table." Anzu's mother said, chuckling at Anzu's face; wide-open eyes, practically drooling all over the Ramen.

Anzu blushed scarlet at her mother's comment.

Without a reply she joined her father at the table.

She watched as her mother set the pan with Ramen in it on the kitchen table in front of her, together with a bowl with her mother's special sauce that she always put over her Ramen.

Normally, she would have dived on the food as soon as her mother had put in on the table.

But not today, as thoughts that had never really crossed her mind before surfaced.

"_Noodles are full of calories, and the sauce is a large calorie bomb on itself."_ Anzu thought in herself.

It was a logical statement, and sudden conclusion on her part.

"_Where did that thought come from?" _

She had never paid much attention to her eating habits, much less her weight.

Girls nowadays were very insecure and constantly paid attention to their weight, but not her.

Well, until now.

Well, maybe the thought had crossed her mind, just because in the future she would have to start keeping a close watch on what she ate.

If she wanted to become a professional dancer, she would have to start watching her weight.

She would have to follow a healthy diet to stay in shape.

She would definitely have to watch her weight if she wanted to pursue a career in dancing.

It was another sacrifice she would have to make……

"Uhm, honey, is something wrong?" her mother asked her daughter.

"Huh?" Anzu muttered, being snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, no….I was just thinking that's all. "

She took the pan with noodles and filled her plate with the food.

Her mother smiled at her, she smiled back, while thinking "Well, just this once won't hurt me…"

_Next morning, Tokyo airport…._

"_Flight 18 to New York city from Tokyo is leaving in 20 minutes at gate 5."_ A voice spoke up from a comm.

"Well, that's my flight, you guys…" Anzu spoke up timidly.

"Time to say goodbye, I guess…."

She was already missing them.

"Yes, I guess it's time, huh?" Yugi said in a small voice.

He walked forward, while biting his lip.

"I'm really going to miss you, Anzu…"

A few tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

"Oh, Yugi, don't cry!" Anzu said, enveloping the smaller guy in a tight hug.

"You're going to make me cry too!"

The gang laughed at Anzu's comment.

"But, Yug is right Anzu. We're really going to miss you." Stated Jou, cracking a small smile.

"I understand…" Anzu replied. "But, hey, I'm not going away without returning! So don't think you're rid of me just yet!"

"Grouphug!" yelled Yugi cheerfully.

And that's exactly what they did. It lasted a few minutes.

When they let go, the same woman voice called over the comm. Again.

"_Flight 20 to New York leaving in ten minutes!"_

"That's my cue you guys…" Anzu said sadly. "I have to go..."

She picked up her bags.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" She said, shedding a few tears.

Embarrassed that she was crying, she hurriedly wiped away the stray tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Same here, Anzu." said Bakura, almost crying himself.

Ah Bakura! Don't tell me you're going to cry too!"

"Sorry….I can't help it." Bakura explained." I guess I tend to have this habit when a good friend of mine is leaving for what, four years?"

"Come here…" Anzu muttered.

And she enveloped Bakura in a last quick hug.

Letting him go, she faced the gang.

"Ja-ne, you all!"

This was the hardest part….

Turning around…..

Facing the opposite direction….

And look back at the friends you probably weren't going to see for maybe four years.

She stared back at them as she walked away to the plane she needed to catch.

A plane that was leaving in less then 5 minutes.

"Bye, Anzu!" Bakura cried out to her first.

"Knock them of their socks, girl!" came Jou's voice

"Take good care of yourself, Anzu-san." were Yugi's last words before she departed.

Soon they were to far away to hear anymore, but she did see their frantic waving hands and their moving mouths.

And she couldn't help shedding tears.

For this would be the last time she would see her friends for a long time to come. Maybe even years if she made it into the dance academy.

They were sad, she had to leave.

But unlike her parents, they supported her dream all the way.

Yugi, who would probably miss her the most, had even encouraged her to go.

She thought about this, as she sat, in the plane, strapped in her flight seat.

Her friends stood outside on a platform, waving her out.

She saw their sad faces, but they were smiling nonetheless.

She even say Joey give her a high five.

She made one right back at him, a large smile on her face.

She was sad and happy at the same time.

Crying and smiling at the same time.

What an odd combination…

She waved to them, behind the window of her plane.

They continued to wave back.

But soon they had become nothing but little dots, somewhere on the ground.

And she was on her way to New York, ready to make her dream become a reality...

A/N:

So, what did you think? Leave me some feedback!

CMG, signing out!


	2. Wrong scenario?

Title: Dying to dance

Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl

Date: 3 may, 2005

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (DUH!)

Chapter 2: Wrong scenario?

A/N: Thanks to the person who reviewed last chapter. I wrote a songtext to go along with the story. Hope you like it!

_**Dying to dance**_

_**Graceful like a swan**_

_**A hidden beauty**_

_**That goes unnoticed to the crowd**_

_**But inside **_

_**So full of doubt**_

_**She's kept in a prison**_

_**Trying to dance her way out**_

_**But she can't seem to escape**_

_**And the show must go on**_

_**She's dancing**_

_**With the grace of a swan**_

_**She's dancing with the devil**_

_**To the next level**_

_**She's dying to become perfect**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

_**A pencil thin dancer she wants to be**_

_**She already is**_

_**But in the mirror she continues to see**_

_**A fat person**_

_**She doesn't want to be**_

_**She's dancing**_

_**With the grace of a swan**_

_**She's dancing with the devil**_

_**To the next level**_

_**She's dying to become perfect**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

_**Dying to be thin**_

_**While true beauty lies deep within**_

_**It goes deeper**_

_**Passed the skin**_

_**Yet she is rendered blind to see it**_

_**She continues to feast on her sin**_

_**She's dancing**_

_**With the grace of a swan**_

_**She's dancing with the devil**_

_**To the next level**_

_**She's dying to become perfect**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

_**(To dance)**_

**_(To dance)_**

_**(To dance)**_

?-!

Anzu had just arrived at the airport of New York. She was currently standing near the exit of gate 6, suitcases standing next to her.

Opening her bag, and taking out her cell phone, she flipped it open.

Smiling, she saw that she had missed at least three phone calls from her friends and she had received three messages.

She had slept like a log most of the trip and one could have prodded her with a stick in the side until it hurt, or threw a bucket of water over her head, she wouldn't have woken up.

She hadn't slept a wink the night before, because she was so excited and nervous for her trip to New York. So, she was catching up on much needed sleep, by doing it for hours straight while on a plane.

The most embarrassing part of the whole ordeal was that she hadn't even noticed that the plane had landed and they were in New York. She was the only passenger left on the plane that hadn't gotten out yet. So, one of the waitresses came over to her and woke her up.

Well, okay, after several useless minutes of shaking her, yelling into her ear, the waitress had finally found an effective way to wake her up.

Which method she used? That Anzu would rather keep to herself, blushing beet-red when she thought of it.

Checking her new messages, she saw they were from two of her friends back in Japan, and one from Serenity.

She clicked on the one from Serenity and the message loaded in the view screen.

_Hey Anzu!_

_How are you? I hope you had a safe trip? I think you must have arrived in New York by now. So, give me a call, and my mom and I will come and pick you up! I can hardly wait to see you again! It's been much too long! _

_See you in a little while!_

_Love, _

_Shizuka_

Dialling her number, Anzu put the cell phone to her ear.

It rang a few times, before someone picked up.

"Moshi, moshi, Shizuka speaking!" came Shizuka's cheerful greeting over the phone. "Is that you Anzu?"

"How did you know it was me?" Anzu replied, pouting.

"Hmm, let's see….."Shizuka answered, pausing for a dramatic effect, as if deep in thought. "Have you ever heard of caller ID?"

"No, I haven't!" Anzu chirped in a high pitched voice, playing dumb.

"Whatever, Anzu!" Said Shizuka, rolling her eyes, and laughing.

Now it was Anzu's turn to laugh.

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble, you can come and pick me up at the airport now."

"Will do!" replied Shizuka. "I'll see _you_ in half an hour!"

"Until then!" Anzu replied back cheerfully. "Ja-ne!"

"See you soon!" was Shizuka's way of saying goodbye before a click was heard and she had hung up.

Shaking her head, she flipped her cell phone shut and put it back into her bag.

Was it just her, or had Shizuka picked up an American accent? Well, it wouldn't be that surprising, since she had lived here with her mom most of her life.

But the sad thing was that while Americanizing, Shizuka had stopped speaking her mother language.

She used a few Japanese words and sentences occasionally, but those instances were rare.

It was a shame really in Anzu's eyes.

Knowing that it would probably take a while for Shizuka and her mom to get here, she debated on what to do with the little bit of spare time she had left before they would come.

She could find a bench, sit down, and read a book or magazine while waiting. Or she could find a coffee shop, or perhaps a restaurant to have something to drink and while at it maybe have a bite to eat.

She decided on the latter and picking up her suitcases started her walk to find a place to eat and drink something.

Starbucks sounded good right now. She had heard from Shizuka that they served great coffee there. And since there was no such thing as a star bucks in Japan, that place would be the start for her to begin soaking up on American culture.

After about five minutes she spotted one, and smiling she entered it.

Looking at the menu for a while, she decided to have a simple cappuccino for a drink and a chocoalte brownie.

She asked the lady behind the counter if she could take it with her. The lady wrapped the brownie up and put it in a paper bag for her, so she could take it with her.

Smiling gratefully and thanking her kindly, she picked up the bag and her cappuccino and went outside.

She walked all the way back to where she got of the plane and found a sitting place on a bench. Sitting down, she opened up the paper bag with the brownie in it. Taking it out, she took a small bite.

"Hmm!" Anzu exclaimed. "That tastes so good!"

Taking a sip from her cappuccino, she agreed with Shizuka.

Starbucks really served good coffee. Or in this case cappuccino's.

Content for a few minutes with her food and her drink, she opened her bag and took out a magazine, so she had something to read during the rest of her time to spend waiting here.

Engrossed with what she was doing and her eyes focussed on what she was reading, she didn't notice a familiar mob of black hair coming through gate five.

The person looked around as if searching for something or someone.

When his eyes went in the direction where Anzu was situated at the moment, his eyes went wide, not believing if what they saw were true.

Walking in her direction, he wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but upon closer inspection he saw it was really her.

"What is she doing in America?" he wondered.

Dragging his heavy suitcase along with him, he decided to find out just that by calling her name.

"Hey Anzu, is that you?"

Anzu, hearing someone calling her name, turned her head in the direction the voice came from.

Thinking that it was way too early for Shizuka and her mom to have arrived, she was instead surprised that it happened to be Mokuba kaiba.

'Of all the places to run into a Kaiba….' She thought, perplexed at his sudden appearance. She half expected Seto to be with him, but she saw him nowhere. So she presumed Mokuba was on his own here.

Fortunately. She didn't really feel like dealing with Seto's arrogant behaviour nor his degrading comments.

She hadn't seen him in a long while and she intended to keep it that way.

She responded to Mokuba's question with a question of her own.

"Mokuba?" she said in a confused, perplexed, but curious tone of voice.

Putting down the magazine she had been reading a few moments before, she waited until he had arrived at where she was sitting at.

Looking him up and down she noticed some changes. First of all: boy, had he grown last year or what?

A year ago he was a small little kid of about 1.45? And what do you know, next time you see him, he grew about 10 centimetres.

"Well, last time I checked in the mirror I suppose I was called Mokuba." He said cheerfully, in an of-hand manner.

"Haha, very funny!" Anzu replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Mokuba only smiled at her response.

"So, not to sound nosy or anything, but what brings you to America?" Mokuba asked her, curious as to what Anzu was doing here.

"Long story…" Anzu answered. "But man, Mokuba, did you take growing pills during the course of this year or something?" Anzu said astonished at how fast he had grown.

He almost reached her shoulders now.

Blushing a bit at Anzu's remark, he stammered.

"Uhm, no?"

Anzu laughed at his response.

"Just kidding around, Mokuba." Anzu said, winking at him.

"I know." He replied, smiling sheepishly at her, a faint blush still adorning his cheeks.

"Say, what brings you to America?"

"Spending the summer vacation with Seto." He answered her, broad smile lighting up his face.

"Oh?" she replied, surprised about the fact that Kaiba was still in America. "Your brother is still here in America?"

"Yup!" Mokuba confirmed her question.

"Speaking of my brother, he should've been here by now." Said Mokuba, wondering what was taking him so long.

'_Don't tell me he's caught up in some meeting again….."_ he thought, not looking forward to the prospect of sitting on his bum for hours on a bench, waiting for his brother to finish whatever he was doing in that meeting.

"Maybe, he was held up by traffic?" Anzu suggested, seeing the smile disappear from his face and knowing who or what had caused it.

"Maybe……."

"I'm sure that's it, Mokuba." She hated seeing the younger Kaiba sibling down.

"Yeah, must be." He said, mood brightening again.

Anzu smiled, seeing her words had the desired effect.

"So, who are you staying with?"

"Shizuka." Anzu replied, smiling warmly, noticing the effect her response had on him.

"Shi….zuka?" he almost yelled, stumbling over his own words like an idiot. "You mean as in….Jou's younger sister?" he continued, saying the last bit a bit breathlessly, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"Yes."

Anzu knew that Mokuba had a crush on Shizuka since battle city, but she was surprised to find out that he was still clearly infatuated with her.

'_How cute, he's blushing!'_ she thought to herself, a bit amused.

"She lives in America?"

"Yes, didn't she tell you during battle city?"

"No….." he said, frowning a bit for not knowing this piece of information earlier.

"Actually, she lives right here in New York in an apartment together with her mother Teana Kawaii." Stated Anzu.

"I thought she lived with her brother Jou in Domino city?"

"Oh no!" said Anzu, correcting his obvious mistake by saying "Her parents divorced at a young age and her mother took Shizuka with her and they've been living in America ever since."

"Oh, like that….." Before he could finish whatever he was trying to say next, he was interrupted by a deep and smooth voice saying.

"Mokuba, what have I told you about chatting up total strangers?"

He hadn't recognised Anzu, since her back was facing him, or else he probably would have noticed that Mokuba wasn't "chatting up" a total stranger.

"Hello to you Kaiba." Anzu greeted him back, without turning around. She could recognise his voice without putting effort into it.

He, now also recognising the voice and therefore knowing who his brother had been conversing with, was clearly surprised.

"Mazaki?" he said, in a surprised tone of voice. "What are you doing here?" he demanded to know.

Mokuba groaned at his brother's rude behaviour.

"None of your business, Kaiba." Countered Anzu with a sly smirk.

"Whatever, not that any of your business would even interest me." He brushed her of rudely.

"Then why were you even asking in the first place, if you aren't "interested." She replied back unconvinced, and smirking.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he decided not to respond to that.

Anzu wasn't intimidated by the "death glare" he was giving her.

She just huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

'_Figures he's still a stuck-up arrogant prick!'_

Seto ignored her from then on, and turned his attention to his brother.

"Hey there squirt." He greeted his younger brother with a genuine smile on his face, ruffling his hair fondly.

'_Wow, he can actually smile?' _Anzu thought to herself sarcastically. "_Wow, that's a first!"_

But although a smiling Kaiba was just plain creepy to see, he should do it more often. It looked well, good on him.

'_Where did that come from?'_

"Wow, someone finally noticed me!" said Mokuba fake enthusiastically.

Seto raised one of his eye-brows at that response.

But nonetheless Mokuba was glad to see his brother. So, he gave Seto a brotherly hug.

"Still." Mokuba stated honestly. "I missed you Seto."

Mokuba let go of his brother and turned to Anzu again, who still had her arms crossed in front of her, and was sporting a smile on her face the entire time she was watching the exchange between the two brothers.

"It was really nice to see you again, Anzu!"

"Same here!" Anzu replied, meaning it.

"Maybe, we could hang around sometime during your stay here?" Mokuba proposed.

"I don't think so…."Seto decided to but in.

"You don't have a say on the matter, _dear_ brother." Mokuba cut his brother's comment short, giving him a very Kaiba like glare, effectively shutting him up.

Now, that was just plain scary!

Mokuba being able to intimidate Kaiba and shut him up!

"Well…" she opened her bag, rummaged through it and took out a small piece of paper.

"I could write down my number if you'd like?"

"Sure!"

She took out a pen and scribbled down her cell phone number on the piece of paper, giving it to Mokuba.

He took the offered piece of paper, and smiled at her.

"Thanks!"

"Give me a call sometime." Said Anzu, smiling too.

"I will." Replied Mokuba. "Take care Anzu!"

Picking up his suitcase, he smiled at her briefly, and waving to her, he said to his brother.

"Let's go, Seto!"

Seto, who was more then glad they were finally leaving, followed after Mokuba right away.

"And goodbye to you too!" muttered Anzu after the rude, arrogant bastard.

Then something unexpected happened.

It seemed Kaiba had heard her, but instead of just ignoring her, he stuck his hand in the air once, as a way of saying goodbye.

'Did he just wave at me?' Anzu thought, totally perplexed and surprised.

'_Okay, what is wrong with that scenario?' _she asked herself, blinking stupidly at their disappearing forms into the crowd.

Someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, scaring the hell out of her.

"Hey, Anzu!"

"Nani?" Anzu screeched, startled.

_A/N:_

_Okies, second chapter done. Personally, I think it sucks big time. But I will let you guys be the judge of that. _

_CMG, signing out!_


	3. Graceful like a swan

_Title: Dying to dance_

_Date: 4 May, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

_Summary:_

_Anzu Mazaki's greatest dream has always been to become a professional dancer. Dancing is her life, and when she gets accepted into a mayor dancing society, she is ecstatic. She quickly begins to believe however that dancers must be pencil thin. On the suggestion of her teacher, she starts dieting to lose a few pounds. However, it slips out of control. She goes on a near starvation diet, while punishing herself with excessive exercise. As anorexia wreaks havoc in her life, her health detiorates, her relationships suffer, and her performance level plummets. Will she become aware of the damage she is doing to herself, before it is to late?_

_Warnings: This story contains adult themes. It will start of light, but along the way the story will get darker, angsty, and scary. I will throw in some humour now and again. But overall this will be a dark story. I haven't figured out whether I want a happy ending to it or not. You'll find out in due time…._

_**Dying to dance**_

_**Graceful like a swan**_

_**A hidden beauty**_

_**That goes unnoticed to the crowd**_

_**But inside **_

_**So full of doubt**_

_**She's kept in a prison**_

_**Trying to dance her way out**_

_**But she can't seem to escape**_

_**And the show must go on**_

_**She's dancing**_

_**With the grace of a swan**_

_**She's dancing with the devil**_

_**To the next level**_

_**She's dying to become perfect**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

_**A pencil thin dancer she wants to be**_

_**She already is**_

_**But in the mirror she continues to see**_

_**A fat person**_

_**She doesn't want to be**_

_**She's dancing**_

_**With the grace of a swan**_

_**She's dancing with the devil**_

_**To the next level**_

_**She's dying to become perfect**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

_**Dying to be thin**_

_**While true beauty lies deep within**_

_**It goes deeper**_

_**Passed the skin**_

_**Yet she is rendered blind to see it**_

_**She continues to feast on her sin**_

_**She's dancing**_

_**With the grace of a swan**_

_**She's dancing with the devil**_

_**To the next level**_

_**She's dying to become perfect**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

_**She's dying to dance**_

**_(To dance)_**

**_(To dance)_**

**_(To dance)_**

**Chapter three: Graceful like a swan**

When she found out who grabbed her from behind and was hugging the life out of her, she managed to say in between breaths and pants for air. "Hi, Shizuka….."

Shizuka, who realised her "hug" was getting out of hand, released Anzu from her "death grip".

"Sorry….." she apologised, blushing and offering a sheepish smile.

Anzu, glad she was spared from a certain death by someone choking the life out of her, was grateful for each and every gulp of air to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen again.

"Okay….." said Anzu "Judging by the hug you gave me, you must have really missed me!"

Shizuka smiled at her.

"Of course!" she confirmed Anzu's statement.

"I missed you too, Seren!" she replied, giving Shizuka a hug right back.

Seren was a nickname people called Shizuka by. It was a nickname based on her second birth name Serenity. Only a few people that were very close to her were allowed to call her that. And Anzu happened to be one of them.

"So…" they both started simultaneously. "How are you?"

They burst out in laughing right after that.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're on the same wave length or something like that."

"Yeah, me too!" agreed Shizuka with Anzu.

Linking their arms together, they walked over to where Shizuka's mother was waiting, observing the scene unfolding before her with a smile.

"Anzu, this is my mom!" said Shizuka, introducing her mother to her.

"So, you're Anzu?" asked Shizuka's mother.

Anzu extended her hand towards Shizuka's mother.

Shaking hands Anzu politely introduced herself.

"Yes, I am." She confirmed her question. "My name is Anzu Mazaki. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kawaii."

"Teana Kawaii. But you can call Teana, no need for formalities!"

"Okay, Mrs…I mean Teana!" said Anzu, feeling a bit awkward.

It was extremely strange for her to address your superiors with their first names, in her homeland especially.

And you always addressed strangers with their last name, and if they were superiors too, you added Sama at the end of the last name.

If you didn't abide to these norms and standards in Japan, you were clearly considered extremely rude and other unpleasant things.

But in America these things clearly didn't matter.

Shizuka's mother realising her rather stupid and obvious mistake corrected herself by saying.

"Oh, my!" she apologised profoundly. "I'm very sorry. I'd forgotten that norms and standards in Japan are so very different from customs in America!"

"What my mom is trying to say….." Shizuka decided to but in. "is that she is so used to living in America, that she has almost forgotten her Japanese roots!"

"Shizuka!" her mother reprimanded her daughter.

Shizuka only stuck out her tongue.

Her mother fixing her a last accusing look, turned back to Anzu.

"Still, I apologise if I offended you or anything."

"No offense taken." Brushing of her apology, since it was unfounded.

"I'm glad." Replied Shizuka's mother.

"No use standing around here though, let's get your suitcases and get moving!" proposed Shizuka, eager to get going.

"You're right…." Agreed Anzu.

"Of we go then." Declared Shizuka's mother.

Shizuka helped Anzu by taking up one of her suitcases.

She smiled gratefully up at her, but said. "You don't have to do that you know!"

"I don't mind." Shizuka winked at her.

_Fifteen minutes later, in Mrs. Kawaii's car, New York City…._

"Wow!" Anzu thought out loud without meaning to. "Look at all these buildings, their huge!"

"Yeah, they are huh?" Shizuka's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Uhm, yes!" she exclaimed.

Looking out the car window, she saw a lot of people rush her by, of to work no doubt.

They drove by huge billboards, buildings of about the same size as the KC tower back at home in Domino.

But life seemed so rushed.

Everybody was in a hurry.

Nobody seemed to have time ortook the time to take some much needed rest.

Everybody seemed stressed, worn out.

At least, that's how it felt like to Anzu.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to adapt to New York's atmosphere.

Back at home in Domino, everything was much calmer. Live went by in a gentle stream.

You could take a quiet walk in the park; enjoy the calm and serene essence of nature.

Here, she wondered if nature could even be heard like a faint background noise.

Suddenly she spotted something very familiar.

'Is that a KC tower?" She nearly yelled.

Shizuka, who was looking out the window next to her,was trying to see what Anzu was referring to.

"Oh, you mean the Kaiba Corp building?"

"Yes." Answered Anzu.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Shizuka. "You already knew that Kaiba travelled to America to establish Kaiba Land and more KC branches in the United States."

"Well, you're right, but it's just….." Anzu was struggling to find an appropriate answer.

"That you didn't expect him to do it this fast?" Shizuka finished for her.

"Exactly!"

Shizuka smiled at that.

"Well, it's just like him, he never sits still…"

"You're right, he's always working; no wonder he doesn't have a social life!"

"Anzu, that's just downright mean!" said an appalled Shizuka, wondering how Anzu could say something like that.

"That's not mean, that's just the truth." Stated Anzu with a smug smile.

"You're impossible!" said Shizuka, rolling her eyes, and letting out a huge sigh.

_Half an hour later, Shizuka and her mom's apartment, just outside New York_

While unpacking her suitcases, Anzu was admiring Shizuka's room.

It reminded her lot of her own room. Shizuka's room also had light-blue painted walls, but her room was a perfect combination between the colours pink and blue.

"I take it you're a fan of the colours pink and blue?"

"Guilty as charged!" admitted Shizuka, her feet dangling of her own bed, lying in a relaxed position on her belly.

She had pink flip flops on her feet, and light blue socks on.

'_Yup, definitely obsessed….'_ Decided Anzu

On Shizuka's bed there were a lot of stuffed animals. She loved collecting them.

As if remembering something, Anzu bent over her suitcase again and rummaged fervently through her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka asked, curiosity overtaking her.

Trying to take a peek at whatever Anzu was currently searching for inside her suitcase, she almost lost her balance and tumbled of her bed.

She found her balance again right at the last moment.

Anzu fortunately hadn't noticed Shizuka's little slip-up, but she did finally find what she had been looking for.

Taking out a plastic shopping bag, she stretched her hand out, motioning for Shizuka to take it.

"It's for me?" she asked.

Anzu nodded and Shizuka grabbed the bag with both hands, curious to find out what was inside of it.

When she looked inside, she let out an excited squeal.

"Oh, thanks so much, Anzu!" said a beaming Shizuka, with a wide smile on her face. "You really shouldn't have though!" taking out the contents of the bag.

It were four stuffed animals. A whole collection of cute diddles.

Happy with her gifts, she placed the bag next to her on the bed and the diddles she added to her ever growing collection of stuffed animals.

"Speaking of presents…" said Shizuka in an excited tone of voice. "I have something for you too!"

Bending over the ledge of her bed, she reached under her bed to retrieve a box.

Coming back up, she set the box down on her lap, opening it.

She took out a small wrapped up gift, and gave it to Anzu.

Anzu taking the gift from Shizuka's hand wondered what the present was.

Tearing of the wrapping paper gently, a jewellery box was exposed.

Opening it, a simple but beautiful silver necklace was revealed to Anzu.

But what really made it stand out was the small trinket attached to it. It was a figurine of a little swan.

Letting out a sharp gasp, she fingered the necklace carefully.

"It's beautiful, Shizuka!" she commented. "But really, it's too much!"

"Of course not!" Shizuka disagreed with her.

"It's perfect for you!" stated Shizuka. "And you're going to wear it whether you like it or not!" Shizuka ordered her.

"But, why a trinket of a swan?" Anzu questionedher, curious as to the answer Shizuka would give her.

"You were born to be a dancer Anzu. When I watched you dance on the platform of DDR, your movements reminded me of a swan. Beautiful and graceful." Concluded Shizuka.

Anzu didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say…." She hesitated, searching for the words to express her gratitude, but finding none. "Thanks, Shizuka, I really mean it."

"Don't mention it!" replied Shizuka, now in a cheerful mood.

"Here, let me put it on for you!"

Taking the necklace from Anzu's open hands, she made Anzu turn around.

Back facing her, Shizuka brushed away the hair from Anzu's neck.

Anzu was facing the mirror, so she could see what Shizuka was doing.

Shizuka saw that and smiling put her hands in front of Anzu's shoulders, her hands holding the silver necklace in place of her neck.

The silver necklace was shimmering in the sunlight that streamed in through the curtains of Shizuka's bedroom.

Fastening it around her neck, she clicked the lock of the necklace into place.

"There!" said Shizuka. "All done!"

Touching the necklace with her hands, fingers enveloping the small trinket in the palm of her hand, she looked back in the mirror at herself, thinking only one thing.

'_Graceful like a swan?' _she thought mockingly. "_Yeah, right, if tripping over your own two feet most of the time is considered graceful. Then I'm as far from graceful as one can get.'_

But still she felt rather flattered that Shizuka thought of her that way.

"Hey, Anzu?" started Shizuka, breaking the silence that had settled between the two of them.

"Yes?" Anzu replied to her, turning around to face her, only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

"Got ya!" yelled Shizuka, gloating over her victory.

But that victory was short lived when Anzu prepared herself for a counter attack.

"You're in for it now, Seren!" she said, in a threatening tone.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Shizuka mocked her best friend, pretending to be cowering in a corner from sheer fright.

She was muffled by another pillow, as Anzu charged at her.

"Pillow fight!" they both screamed at the same time, and they began a war where the person with the best pillow skills would come out as the victor.

_A/N:_

_Swimmurgirl:_

_Thanks for being the first to review my story! And yep, she's of to New York to go after her dream, but if it will be a happy end? That will be up to meXD_

_Sakura:_

_If there is a pairing? Maybe there is, wouldn't you like to know, huh:P._

_Nightfall2525:_

_How did you figure that out so quickly? Just kidding:D I'm not sure it will be. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I'll leave you with the suspense of waiting :wink:_

_ang3l-blue:_

_Well, the pairing of Mokuba/Shizuka is obvious. But does Shizuka feel the same way? You'll find out in due time, muwhahahah._

_Hehe, I'm really mean, ain't I? Ah well, please don't shoot me for it:P If I reveal anything of the story plot this early, I think the atmosphere or whatever it's called of the story will be ruined. Think what you will...The future shall decide the outcome of your questionsXD_

_Until next time!_

_R and R! I would really appreciate it! And if you're a fan of the Shizuka/ Seto pairing, then check out my one-shot songfic stories on mediaminer. You can find the links to the stories in my bio. The reason they're not posted on fanfictionnet is because songfics with lyrics that don't belong to you are prohibited. Or at least songfics that have more then two lines of a songtext that isn't your own. So, I moved my songfics to mediaminer, so I don't risk being kicked of off FFN. Anyways, feel free to check them out if you'd like!_

_CMG, signing out!_

Ps: If one of you got the wrong idea at the end of this chapter. No, Shizuka doesn't love Anzu! She just really admires her. So, don't think they're going to end up a couple or something like that. Just wanted to clear that up,_ if_ some of you got the wrong idea.


End file.
